Ginny's New Equipment
by ElleMalfoy65
Summary: Ginny and Blaise have been dating for a while and when she finally gets to spend April Fools with him, instead of with the twins for their birthday, she plans out an epic trick. Only to have it foiled in the best way possible.


**A/N: Hey my lovely readers! So, as you know, I had been focusing on two stories that I was writing for a competition and a fest. Well, I finally got those finished and now that voting and results are posted for the competition I can post this story.**

 **The Beyond the Book FanFiction Nook 18+ on Facebook hosted an April Fools Day/Prank/Silliness Themed OS Competition and this was my entry. I won Best Romance, Tied Best Kiss and got Runner up for Best Plot Twist. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **A few other quick notes, now that I have finished up with both of my deadline pieces, I have picked back up on Soul Bound first, since it has been longest since I've updated it. Then I will start on Say You Won't Let Go. So you will be getting updates on those soon!**

 **I want to thank my lovely Slytherinmomma88 for help with this idea and my ever lovely beta, Frogster. Without her, my stories wouldn't be half of what they are.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP universe. That all belongs to our Queen, J.K. I just enjoy twisting the story to fit my needs.  
**

 **XoXo,**

 **Elle!**

Ginny landed on the Quidditch pitch after practice was over. Her fellow teammates landed around her, all laughing, grinning and talking about what they were joke they were going to pull on their significant others tomorrow. It was the last day of March, making tomorrow morning April first—April Fool's Day.

A momentary frown creased her brow. She hadn't actually thought about what prank she would pull. Usually the family gathered at the Burrow for the twins' birthday, but this year, the twins were over in America, expanding their business. So that left Ginny free to spend her time with her boyfriend, and as he spent his time the rest of the year teasing her, this was going to have to be epic.

"Gin, what are you going to do?" Liliana asked her.

Ginny gave her a wicked grin as an idea hit her, laying her broom over her shoulder. "That is a good question, Lil. But I'm not going to tell. Can't have you stealing my idea." With that, she winked at the Keeper of her team and headed for the locker room. She had some major planning to do.

Once in the locker room, she put her broom away in her locker, along with her practice gear, then headed for the showers. In her mind, she was running over all of the possibilities of how she could achieve what she wanted to do before tomorrow. Her first option was out, unless someone else had some spare Polyjuice potion laying around, already brewed and ready.

She supposed she could give Hermione a call; she and Draco kept a whole store of potions at the ready. Of course, being Aurors, they had to. But she didn't know if she wanted to involve Draco in her scheme. He might go and blab. She picked up the shampoo bottle, squirting a generous amount into her palm, and started to work it into her hair.

She could just transfigure herself. She had gotten rather adept at Transfiguration during the war. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she rinsed her hair, nails scraping at her scalp to get the suds out. Why did she always have to procrastinate?

When she turned off the water, that was when it came to her. Fred and George had just recently come out with a new product that allowed the witch or wizard to transform their appearance at will. Kind of like a metamorphmagus could, though the effects were only temporary. They lasted so long as the ring stayed on your finger. It looked as if a trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was in her future.

XxX

The bar wasn't as crowded as he had expected, but as Blaise sat on a stool at the counter, he found himself wishing he had argued about their meeting place. Somewhere more intimate and quiet. After all, the plans he had for tonight were big. His dark eyes scanned the small crowd once again for that vibrant shock of red hair.

She was fifteen minutes late and that was unlike her. Maybe once she got here he could convince her to go elsewhere. He took another sip of his Firewhiskey, sighing softly. "Why the long face, mate?"

He turned his head toward the deep voice that had spoken right next to him. The spot had been vacant moments before and he didn't remember noticing that anyone had sat down next to him. The man had black hair, baby blue eyes, and a light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He sported a friendly grin.

Blaise didn't know why, but he answered anyway. "My girlfriend is running late. It's date night. Her practice probably just ran over."

The young man raised a brow, "Practice? She a quidditch player?"

"Yeah, a Chaser for the Harpies." Blaise grinned as an image of a naked Ginny popped up into his mind.

The man chuckled softly as if he could read minds. "There are some damn fine women on that team. That Ginny Weasley, she's an excellent player."

Blaise jerked his head at the man, eyes narrowing at the man. "Yeah, she truly is."

The man licked his lips after he had taken a drink of his Firewhiskey. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure…" Blaise was hesitant now, this man was creeping him out just a little now. He was talking to him as if he'd known Blaise for a while.

"What the bloody hell is a sexy motherfucker like you doing with a woman?"

Whatever question Blaise had been expecting, that wasn't it. His jaw came unhinged and the glass in his hand slipped, clanking down onto the bar top. "Excuse me?"

The wizard chuckled, taking another sip of his drink, eyeing Blaise out of the corner of his eye. "Don't get me wrong, mate. I love the ladies, I do. But I'm more of a bloke guy. Something about being dominated. Just turns me on. So that brings me back to my question."

Blaise just blinked at the man sitting next to him, absolutely speechless for once in his life.

"Oh, I seem to have stolen your ability to form words. Sorry, mate. But seriously though, you must have blokes fawning over you all the time. I mean, I've seen your ads in Witch Weekly. Quidditch gear never looked so good." The man had turned toward Blaise, his legs framing Blaise's body.

The whole encounter was making Blaise a little uncomfortable; he didn't even know this bloke's name. "Umm..thanks? I guess I'm just a pussy man."

"Didn't they call you the Italian Stallion in school? I'm sure I heard that somewhere." The wizard chuckled again, downing his drink. That was when Blaise caught sight of the ring on the man's middle finger and it was also when he knew what was going on.

With a smirk, he started to play along. He downed his own drink, signaling for Hannah to pour them both another, and turned to face the man. "So, what is your name, mate? Since we're having this intimate conversation, it'd be nice to know your name. Especially because it seems you know mine."

The wizard smiled an award-winning smile and nodded, "Fair enough. I'm Connor. Connor O'Leary. I was a year behind you at Hogwarts and in Hufflepuff."

Blaise grinned at Connor and tilted his head, nodding. "Makes since why I don't remember you then. I didn't have much to do with Hufflepuff. Except for the random lass that wanted to jump on the Italian Stallion."

Connor threw his head back and laughed softly. "I have to admit I was jealous of those girls. And the girls who got to shag Malfoy too. Damn lucky birds." The wizard leaned in closer to Blaise, the scent of Firewhiskey on his breath. He must have imbibed before arriving, or else he was a lightweight. "What would it take for me to convince you to give it a go? I'd rock your world."

Blaise leaned in as well, his eyes searching the face before him, looking for any sign of the face he loved looking into. But those damn Weasley rings were amazing. "Tell me, Connor, what is your wildest fantasy? If it intrigues me, I may just give in."

He watched as Connor slowly drew in a breath, like what he was feeling was something new to him. Blaise flicked his eyes down to the crotch of the bloke's pants and was once again amazed at the brilliance of the Weasley twins' genius. It seemed that the transformation rings really did completely transform you.

"My wildest fantasy?" Those blue eyes dropped to Blaise's lips then travelled around the mostly empty bar. His voice had dropped as he leaned in further when he finally spoke, and even though it was a man's voice and words, Blaise knew who was really speaking. "For you to bend me over this bar and fuck me in the arse for everyone to see."

Blaise's eyebrows rose as he looked at Connor. His hand moved forward, resting on Connor's thigh with a smirk. "Is that all? Because while I have no problem with exhibitionism, that's not very wild for me."

That was when the evil glint made its way into Connor's eyes. "Oh, that most definitely isn't all. Because once you were done with me, I'd flip you around and do the same to you. I'd fuck you so good, you'd forget all about your girlfriend."

"Oh, I don't think so, she's pretty unforgettable. But I think I might just have to see what I can do for you. Since the offer you make is so appealing." Their faces were inches 's lips parted as his tongue made an appearance to lick them, anticipation clearly written on his face.

With a smirk from Blaise, he turned to Hannah with a wink. She was staring at him with wide eyes before narrowing them. But he gave her a knowing look and she suddenly understood. "I need a room, Han."

She tossed him a key and gave him a wink back. "Don't have too much fun, Blaise. But then again, when Ginny finds out, she's going to kill you anyway."

Blaise laughed and turned back to Connor, jerking his head in the direction of the stairs. "Well, Connor, let's go and get you your ride on the Italian Stallion."

XxX

Ginny was laughing so very hard on the inside, she couldn't believe that she had actually led Blaise on for this long and that he was going along with it. She couldn't even be pissed that he was technically going to cheat on her. Though, she planned on pulling off the ring before they even got remotely close to doing anything.

When they got to the room Hannah had given them, Blaise opened the door, sweeping his arm out. "Please, come in." Ginny walked by him, trailing her hand across his chest, her eyes locking with his. She was at least going to have a hot snog session with him before she took the ring off.

The sound of the door closing had her shuddering in anticipation as she moved to the window and looked out. She had been turned on for quite some time. If she had still been in her body, her knickers would have been drenched. She felt Blaise come up behind her, his chest pressing against her back. It felt different in this body—she was taller, so his chest was even with her shoulder blades. His arms came around her waist as his lips found her neck, sucking right on the spot that turned her on the most.

That was when she knew that he had caught onto her little joke. She turned in his arms with a grin, her eyes meeting his on a level for once. "How did you know?"

The wide smirk on his lips had her heart doing double time. It was one of her favorite things about him. "I saw that new ring of your brothers'. They've got one design flaw, they're not ordinary enough. But just so you know, even if you had a dick, I'd still have these feelings."

Ginny slipped the ring from her finger, her features slowly morphing back to their own, and she laughed, leaning up to kiss her man. "You are such a prat."

His lips moved against hers, hands roaming up her back. "But I'm your prat and you love me. And I'd definitely bend over and spread my cheeks for you."

Ginny couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, tucking her face into his broad, muscular chest. He brought a hand up and cupped her cheek, tilting her head back up to look in her eyes. The humor in them had been replaced by something deeper, more meaningful, and Ginny's breath hitched in her chest.

"I may have been the Italian Stallion throughout school, bedding any girl that would jump on for a ride, but there was always one flame that burned brighter than any of the others. If I was the dark spot in the room, you were the fire that illuminated the shadows. Its why I didn't follow in Draco's footsteps. Its why I jumped at the chance after you and Potter called it quits when the war was over.

"You were everything I wanted and didn't know that I actually needed. My mom fucked me over, Ginny, you know that as well as anyone else does. Better, actually. Marriage, in my mind, was a useless farce that she performed just to get more Galleons into our vaults. But you...you changed my mind on the whole institution." He released her and stepped back a couple of steps, dropping down to one knee.

Ginny covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes tearing up. She tried to blink away the tears, but the escaped and started to roll down her cheeks. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming Mrs. Zabini? Will you marry me?" He pulled a black velvet box from his pocket, opening the lid.

Instead of a beautiful ring being revealed, there was a green beetle sitting on the satin. Ginny's happiness turned to anger as she glared at her boyfriend, his grin turning into a chuckle. "April Fool's!"

She launched herself at him, slapping at his chest while cursing his existence. She still loved him deeply, yes, but he was so in the shit house.

Ginny was strong, but he was stronger, and before long, he had her pinned under him on the floor, his lips moving on hers. She pushed him back from her lips as best she could, but he was still only inches away. "You are an arse."

"I know. But I meant every word I said, Ginny." One of his hands released hers and disappeared. In a moment, it returned, and in his fingers was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "And I was serious in what I was asking. Will you marry me?"

The happiness and tears returned as she nodded her head, holding her hand out for Blaise to slip the ring on her finger. "Yes, I will, you arse."

He laughed and kissed her, mumbling against her lips. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too Blaise Zabini."

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! All my love.**

 **XoXo,**

 **Elle!**


End file.
